Nightmare on Black night town
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Sasuke tiene pesadillas recurrentes con la masacre de la familia Uchiha, lo único bueno de aquellas pesadillas es que a su lado siempre tendrá a su rubio consigo. —drabble, mejor acompañado con el ending 27 de shippuden Black night town— ¡TERMINADO!


Desde que salió el nuevo ending de Shippuden, la canción me ronda en mi cabeza y me insistía en escribir lo que pensaba de ella. Finalmente salió lo que tanto ansiaba, puede ser que a muchos no les guste ya que es 0% sin lemon, pero no me daba para hacerlo así.

Así que gracias a cualquiera que le de un RW a este drabble, a cerca de la pesadilla de Sasuke. Lo mejor es escuchar el ending 27 al leerlo.

Personajes: Principal Sasuke, sin embargo la mezcla está con Itachi, pero al final resulta ser un SasuNaru, por lo que si no les gusta el yaoi [relación hombrexhombre] ni siquiera sus insinuaciones es mejor que no lo lean.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen al grandioso Kishimoto.

* * *

**Nightmare on** **Black night town.**

—_¡Hermano! —gritó desesperado al ver como la sangre de sus familiares volaba en todas las direcciones. _

_¿Por qué su hermano tendría que asesinar a todos sus parientes? No entendía nada ¡Nada! Y eso le frustraba, su hermano no era malo, su hermano era bueno... Su hermano... Lo era todo para él. _

—_¡No Itachi! ¡Por favor! —gritó nuevamente desesperado al ver como la katana de quien creía era su mayor ídolo le quitaba la vida a sus padres. _

_Su madre aún estaba con los ojos abiertos sonriendo en dirección a su hijo menor, resignada antes las acciones de su primogénito. _

_El menor del clan Uchiha cayó irremediablemente al suelo llorando y gritando, ¡Todo es un sueño! ¡Es un sueño! Repetía una y otra vez como si con aquellas palabras pudiese revertir el presente y que en realidad se convirtiera en una terrible pesadilla. _

—_Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven por mí._

_Pudo observar cómo salía una ínfima y pequeña lágrima del ojo derecho de su hermano, quizás se lo había imaginado y no existía tal muestra de arrepentimiento en el maldito traidor. _

_Y su vida se convirtió en venganza, porque no sabía de qué otra manera sobrevivir, hubiese preferido que su hermano le arrebatara su vida como lo hacía con la de sus padres ¿Por qué cometer una crueldad como esa?_

_Vivió, sufrió en silencio, se tragó su coraje, se volvió fuerte y todo con una misión: Buscar a su hermano, al maldito de Itachi y matarlo con sus propias manos y lo logró, y por última vez en su vida pudo ver la satisfacción y orgullo de su hermano en aquel rostro que tanto extrañaba, de no haber sido por la extraña situación la acción le recordaba a su niñez. Y lloró... Porque algo en su corazón se quebraba, pero finalmente su venganza se completaba. _

_Su venganza... Aquello que le había alimentado y envenenado el alma, pero al caer bajo las redes de Akatsuki era Tobi quien le decía la verdad sobre su hermano mayor y su venganza se fue a la mierda, le había arrebatado la vida de la persona que más lo amaba en el mundo y no era él quien debía de pagar por sus acciones sino Konoha... La aldea que lo había visto nacer, crecer y que se había olvidado de él. _

_Y cayó en la oscuridad. Una completa oscuridad. _

*.*.*.*

—Sasuke... Despierta —escuchó una voz completamente familiar pero reconfortante a la vez—. Despierta Sasuke —volvió a escuchar la voz suplicante.

Y aún con pesor en sus ojos los abrió, ardían y la cabeza dolía ¡Maldita fuesen las pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz!

—Tenías otro mal sueño —y vio el rostro afligido del rubio que trataba de consolarlo ¿Consolarlo?

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó desorientado al ver la expresión del Uzumaki.

—Gritabas y llorabas, por un momento pensé que no despertarías, me tenías muy preocupado teme.

Y Naruto se tiró a sus brazos y entendió a la perfección que nunca se alejaría de las pesadillas de aquella ciudad negra y oscura porque esa había sido su vida, su verdad, su origen; pero lo bueno es que tenía a su dobe quien lo reconfortaba cada vez que aquellos sueños regresaban.

Ya no importaría nada, lo único bueno de su estúpida vida era Naruto Uzumaki y era algo por lo que si agradecía, aunque solo lo hiciese mentalmente.

Regresaría cada noche a las negras y oscuras pesadillas pero al final tendría el mejor de los sueños en vida al tener a quien hubiese dedicado su razón de ser en encontrarlo y curar su alma perdida.

—Te amo Naruto —le aseguró dándole un beso para luego acostarse abrazando a su dobe y encontrar refugio en sus fuertes brazos.


End file.
